1. Technology Field
The invention relates to a decoding method, and more particularly, to a decoding method regarding a low density parity check code, a memory storage device and a memory control circuit unit using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make the rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal for being built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Generally, a channel encoding is performed to data written in the rewritable non-volatile memory module. As a result, when the data are read from the rewritable non-volatile memory module, errors in the data may have a chance to be corrected. In case the channel encoding utilizes a low density parity check code, an iteration decoding is performed to the data read from the rewritable non-volatile memory module. The iteration decoding is configured to update reliability of one bit. A number of iterations required for the iteration decoding increases when there is more errors in the data. However, more iterations result in slower speed for decoding. Therefore, how to increase the speed for decoding is one of the major subjects for person skilled in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.